Adventures of the Gods
by Minesweeper62
Summary: Different parodies of what the gods do when Percy and co aren't there, starting with the Waterland incident. Just what do the Olympians do in their spare time? Now includes the gods reaction to Hercules. The Disney version.
1. Adventures in Waterland

Basically, I was wondering what the gods thought as they watched Percy's escapade in Waterland, athough it didn't turn out right. So now it's a parody of everything weird they secretly do when Percy isn't there, simply because I got bored and they're fun to write. My first PJO story, so...it might not be perfect (I know it isn't) but, it's a start.

Without further ado I give you chapter 1: What really happened at Waterland

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Hephaestus grinned. They had finally set it off…his greatest trap. Being able to catch Aphrodite and Ares in that net had been fantastic, sure, but this would be even better. In less than a minute they would be on display for all of Olympus to see, but most importantly the other Olympians. He attempted half-heartedly to wipe the soot from his face and hands, than quickly appeared where the action was…Olympus.

Already the other gods were there, sitting on their thrones. Hephaestus sat down on his own and glanced around at the others. His smirk of self-satisfaction quickly fell as he noticed, very suddenly, the presence of two that ought not to be here. There was his wife Aphrodite, and there was Ares so…oh no. It had to be them that had set of the trap but it couldn't be because there they were in front of him….Not good, oh, not good at all.

The trap, the genius trap he had come up with after much hard work was over with. Someone else had wandered into his scheme, had foiled what should have been the perfect trap to catch his cheating wife with that horrible god of war. The clock was almost down to zero by now, and he could barely stand the remaining 20 seconds.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, or, more appropriately, across the room in the head throne, Zeus was simply bored. Today he had been planning the best talk with Melvin-his stuffed dachshund. It was common practice for the king of the gods just to bring him to life and let the animal listen to all of the problems he had. After Hera had brought them to their latest stint of marriage counseling, the counselor had desperately suggested he express his feelings first to his dachshund (A 2,000 birthday present from Artemis and Apollo, who couldn't think of anything better) to help him explain them to his wife. Unfortunately, while he found Melvin easy to talk to, Hera just liked to nag, then complain about his hair, and then nag some more, often enough that Zeus was more and more frequently considering how good of a queen of the gods Melvin would be.

Melvin the stuffed sometimes alive dachshund aside, Hephaestus had set an alarm to call them all there once his trap had been sprung. Now finally looking at him (the sight of his crippled son didn't usually didn't approve his mood-it reminded him of Hera. Melvin never would have been that mean.) Zeus realized that his favorite son- favorite legitimate son-had turned very pale, which was strange as his skin was usually darker from the fires. The countdown finally ended, and concerns for his son were driven from Zeus' mind.

There on the wide-screen TV lowered at the front of the U-shaped throne arrangement, was _him_. Maybe as a child Zeus would have been able to get along better with his brothers, if they had grown up together. But they hadn't, and so arrangements between the three were always strained, especially since that time they had captured him and made him promise to be a better leader. Nowadays, he did not trust Poseidon, especially since he found out about that boy who had been the result of his brother's broken oath on the River Styx- not to have more children. But there in front of him, on the screen, was Percy Jackson.

To Zeus it did not matter that technically he had broken the oath first when Thalia had come about-he was the king, after all. All leaders have affairs nowadays and break the very rules they are supposed to uphold, look at all of those U.S. governors, look at Bill Clinton, or Tiger Woods! To the mind of Zeus, which was, in matters of staying faithful, very similar to that of a 4-year-old's, he could do whatever he wanted. Unless Melvin said so, 'cause then it was off limits. That is one persuasive dachshund.

In the meantime, thoughts of Melvin and everything he would have said and or done aside, the king god noted the caption on the screen. Waterland, must be some sort of theme park. There was his-Zeus shivered when he thought of it, but he forced the words out-there was his nephew, and, on a happier note, his granddaughter. That was very strange for him to think of, but he did what he thought Hera would have wanted him to and accepted the fact that both of those children could claim direct relation to him.

To his right sat Poseidon, who watched with great interest as his son controlled the water- his powers were quite amazing, especially as he had almost no practice using them at all. He saw Athena wince at the sight of her daughter- one of her favorite children of all time-being in such close contact with his son. She would probably brush it off as her being in such close contact with spiders, even those of the mechanical sort. Oh, Hephaestus would be getting quite the tongue-lashing form her later for forcing her daughter to such dire straits. At least, Athena considered them to be so. She would never consider the fact that perhaps her child did not very much mind being in close vicinity with his, although Athena would rather refer to him as "Poseidon's spawn". And she had, at every given opportunity, on many different occasions, in front of many different legions of people (or, more accurately, non-human people).

Hephaestus was mortified. His greatest trap had been wasted on the demigod. Ares and Aphrodite, both of whom had figured out the true targets of the trap (a.k.a. them) and found it quite hilarious. It suddenly hit him: Ares had known all along about his trap. He had purposely sent Percy Jackson and his companions to foil his plot, successfully changing his role in the whole shenanigan from victim to tormentor. And oh, was the god of metalworking embarrassed. Well, Zeus didn't need to worry about the light color in his cheeks anymore- they had quickly turned red as apples.

Still, through the entire interesting event, no one spoke a word. It did not look as if they two demigods would make it, and all were sure tat he was suicidal when Percy told Annabeth to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"I see what he's doing," Athena muttered. "Very clever." The others pretended they knew what she was saying so as to not have to endure another rant on intelligence from the goddess of wisdom, while she was too engrossed in the screen to note their half-hearted response. She stayed silent as Annabeth yelled at Percy to follow her lead instead of vice versa, and when her daughter successfully vaulted them over the gates Athena just barely allowed a smile flitting across her face to betray her feelings. She was proud of her daughter.

There was a catch in the breath of both Poseidon and Athena when they saw their children go flying through the air, then a sigh of relief and they were saved by Grover. After smashing into a photo board and getting up with a few extra scratches and a fantastic story to tell about how Grover looked as Noo-Noo the friendly whale, Percy turned to the camera one last time.

"Show's over! Thank you! Good Night!" he screamed at the cameras, and they returned to off position.

In the throne room of Olympus, there was a moment of silence. And then the legendary temper of the goddess of wisdom exploded all over the place, leaving some really ugly stains on the walls that would need more than Mr. Clean Magic Erasers to come out.

"HEPHAESTUS! You stupid bloody idiot! Why the Hades did you do that?! If you would just stop-"

"HEY! I didn't tell your daughter and the Seaweed brain to go and yuck it up in the Tunnel of Love in some abandoned theme park-" he retorted.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT!" Poseidon thundered.

Ares was delighted. Already with ties between the gods so strained, his civil war would be easy. He should have just stolen Melvin; it would have brought about the same result! If only the gods weren't so random.

* * *

So what do you think? I think I'll do more chapters of what the gods thought at points in the book. Most of the chapters will be funnier, with an in-depth explanation of Melvin. So, do your part and review, or I will steal him and let Zeus (He's my buddy!) attack you. Review!


	2. Adventures with Melvin

I completely love this chapter and it was so easy to write, I wrote it in an hour and a half.

Given the last bit of insight of the gods I have given you, you should know all about Melvin the dachshund, Zeus' closest confident. But how really did Melvin come about? This was going to be different, but I love the way it turned out. Here is his story, the untold one which was forgotten in Greek Mythology because Homer thought it wasn't cool enough to be included in _The Odyssey, _or even the crappy movie adaption of it. Some people think it's weird that the king of the gods talks to a dachshund, but if you had the weight of the world on your shoulders you might want someone to talk to too. Without further ado, I give you…

_**Adventures of the Gods**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Adventures with Melvin**_

**(I lied. There is more ado.)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Melvin, he's MINE! Also, We Weren't Born to Follow is not mine either. **

The next two gods to enter the party were none other than two of Zeus' favorite children. Of course, like any of them whom he actually cared about, they were illegitimate and Hera had tried to kill them before they were born. Artemis and Apollo, the twin gods born to him by Leto, walked toward their father, the latter obnoxiously singing. Oh well, he was the god of music after all (Everyone present knew that was the excuse he would make if they objected.)

"_We weren't born to follow  
Come on and get up off your knees  
When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
You gotta hold on to what you believe_

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
And that your saints and sinners bleed  
We weren't born to follow  
You gotta stand up for what you believe"_

The god of the sun had wide smile on his face, unlike his twin.

"Of course I know the sun will shine tomorrow," Apollo bragged. "Given that I'm god of it."

"Only when you're not too lazy to get up from the pile of dirty dishes and clothing you call your bed," Artemis added under her breath. It was loud enough for Zeus to hear.

At that both of them had reached the throne where there father sat and knelt at his feet. Even though they were gods, he was their king and father and demanded respect first. Like, literally, demanded. As in, you don't pay the correct respects he believes he's owed; the only thing you'll be able to feel for a long time is his master bolt penetrating your skin. But that's being optimistic and thinking that you'll live (Not likely).

Not to dwell on the negative, as it was Zeus' birthday after all, the twins muttered the exact same phrase. "We honor you, Lord Zeus, and present to you this gift in celebration of your birthday. Please accept our humble offering and wish that the faith of mortals tied to your existence will never waver." Apollo tossed the box unceremoniously to the nymph stacking presents next to the king god's throne, then winked at her flirtatiously. Artemis rolled her eyes and dragged her brother away by the wrist. It didn't matter that he was bigger. Zeus only stared after him children and stroked his beard thoughtfully. The only problem was that this increased they static electricity in the air and a few party goers suffered from a few third degree burns.

After the god of medicine (Apollo) had sorted out the matter, everything was in full swing, and he saw Dionysus engaged in a drinking contest with Hermes and a few godlings. Idiots. Challenge the god of wine and parties to a drinking contest, what a brilliant idea! How could they not get that he was totally in his element and they were trespassing on his turf. Apollo reminded himself that Athena, not him, was the god of wisdom and that he stood for the exact opposite. After that he went back to normal and made out with somewhere between 10 and 20 guests in the next hour. It didn't matter that he had no idea of number or gender of the recipients, because his make-out fest were as always accompanied by increasing amounts of alcohol.

In fact, he was about to go and join in th contest (Most of them were accompanied by buckets of vomit that were steadily increasing in quantity and volume filled. They still refused to give up.) when Artemis showed up again and steered Apollo forcefully away from the table. His eyes were totally bloodshot, his breath reeked, and he was unknowingly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. She was amazed he hadn't fallen over yet.

He was having an extremely pleasant fantasy involving a squirrel named Lenny created entirely out of buttons when Artemis snapped her fingers in his face. "Apollo! Apollo, you big dunce, you're totally wasted! Gods, you're lucky you're not a mortal or you'd be dead by now! How could someone tongue that many people and consume that much alcohol in an hour?" Apollo drunkenly interrupted her rant by putting an unsteady finger over her lips. "Look, babe, I may have kissed you tonight, but that does not mean that you get to start acting like Artemis."

Then she interrupted his rant with a slap across the face and a can of ice-cold Pepsi to the head. "I AM ARTEMIS, YOU IDIOT!" she barely attracted any more attention as it was so loud around them. Hermes however interrupted this scene.

He ran across the dance floor, people immediately clearing a path. He ran straight up to Zeus. He ran and ran and ran, until he was at his father's feet. Already his face was flushed bright red, his symptoms of being drunk evident to Artemis even from the distance between them. She dully noted his state of intoxication before turning to pay attention to what he had to say.

"HI POPS!" he screamed, loud enough for it to be heard on the first floor on the Empire State Building. "EVERYONE, I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT THIS IS MY DADDY AND I LOVE HIM BECAUSE HE'S MY DADDY AND HE'S COOL LIKE THAT! HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO HAVE MY WONDERFUL STEPMOMMY OVER HERE THROW ME OFF THE MOUNTAIN! THAT'S RIGHT, I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU HEPHAESTUS!" this earned a deathly glare from the afore mentioned god.

Hermes was no where near done yet. "ANYWAYS MY DADDY IS JUST SUPER COOL AND NOT JUST BECAUSE HE'S IN CHARGE OF THE WORLD- No wait, that's about it- BUT HE'S STILL COOL! AGREE OR HE KILLS YOU! I'M STILL NOT KIDDING! IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY SO NOW HE'S REALLY OLD. LIKE 2,000 YEARS OLD! Meanwhile, while I have the attention of all of you people on Olympus I have some really important issues I need to discuss.

"Number one, do none of you find it weird that Hera, my wonderful stepmom, and Zeus, the one who had me as an accident because he couldn't keep it in his pants, are brother and sister? I just think it's, like, really strange. Number two, Hera, the stepmom who loved me more than her own son because she didn't throw me off the mountain-THAT'S RIGHT, HEPHAEUTUS, I WENT THERE AGAIN! AND THIS TIME YOU GOT BURNED! SSSSSSSSS! I AM BETTER THAN YOU! - I FEEL THAT IT'S TIME WE HAD A DISCUSSION ABOUT WHY YOU LIKE, STOPPED HAVING KIDS 2000 YEARS AGO.

"None of you laugh! Menopause is a normal thing that happens to all women! Number three- Athena," he turned to face his sister. "We all know that this- "My babies are born from thoughts!" bit is bull, so just admit it already! You had kids through-" he turned and put his hand on the side of his mouth facing away from her, and then mouthed S-E-X. "Issue number whatever, this-" he put his hand up in the same gesture- "Makes a conversation completely private. Everyone on the other side of the hand CANNOT hear you. At all. That's why none of you know what I said to Athena. Issue number next-" and then he finally passed out.

The present stacking nymph interrupted the dead silence that followed by shouting, "Present time!" Now Apollo took his turn to drag Artemis by the wrist and grabbed their present (He had been throwing down scotch through Hermes' entire speech), throwing it into Zeus' arms. Hera, now sitting next to him, muttered, "So all the moronic idiots are drunk today." A moronic idiot was her favored phrase used to describe all of Zeus' kids that weren't hers- a.k.a. 90% of them.

Zeus, quickly readapting to his 4-year-old on Christmas attitude, ripped off the paper. Inside was none other than a stuffed dachshund, a rich chocolate brown color. The pink tongue was slightly protruding from his mouth, and his teeth were just visible. The king squealed like a child. "I LOVE HIM! HE SHALL BE…MELVIN! AND WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS AND- OMG, HE COMES WITH A HOT DOG OUTFIT! THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER! HE'LL KNOW ALL MY SECRETS AND WE'LL BE BUDDIES AND-"

The rant continued. And continued. Basically Zeus had not time to open the rest of his presents that day, but no one doubted where Hermes got his shouting skills from.

"Sis, I think we scored," Apollo whispered, once he was sober. "Ya know if this was a movie we'd kiss now. Hermes was right; brothers and sisters go out all the time on Olympus-"

Artemis slapped him poured another can of cola on his head, and then hugged him. He was her brother after all.

"We starting a new tradition?" he asked. And then, like all sisters do, she told her brother to shut up before she kicked him in a place men do not like to be kicked.

* * *

So good or bad? I loved it, but what do you think? Reviews appreciated!


	3. Adventures with Secrets, Spies, and M&Ns

Hey buddies (I have no idea why I'm calling you that but I feel like it so…)! Anyways, before I get on to the story, I must go through a few formalities…

This chapter involves Zeus sending all his Olympian kids to find the lost treasure of the world- the M&N. That was NOT a spelling mistake peeps. Basically I asked my sister for an M&M and mixed up my words and from there sprouted this. Along with an episode of the Simpsons where Bart scarfed down a bag of N&N's, I mean, come on. Now onto the next order of business…

I am forced to thank my sister (You can find her under Carlough) for her help with nicknames or the gods (You'll see). And now on to…

Because last chapter was posted very quickly because my dad was bugging me for the computer, I forgot a very important thing- thank yous. So here it goes…

For reviewing…

Thanks to Fishpony, walks-with-nose-in-book, pjatolover, awesome hobo, theLastOlympian, Blind Padawan, believerinmiracles, Bordemofnothing, and Alexa 159.

For favorite-ing:

Alexa159, Aqua Stranger, Blind Padawan, Espolchu, kofi siaw, palmerage, pjatolover, Shojo-Chan, theLastOlympian, and Wandering Hail.

For story alerts:

Alexa159, mimimi213, Olympus Grandur, pjatolover, The-Lamb-Loves-Her-Lion, and theLastOlympian.

Now that that's over with (no offense), on we go with the chapter!

_**Adventures of the Gods**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Adventures with Secrets, Spies, and M&N's**_

**I do not own PJO or Ghost Rider. **

The king of the gods was fidgeting around in his chair, bursting with excitement. He had an important mission to send his best on- his best being Ares, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena. This was _way_ more important than that stupid lightening bolt excursion a few years back; he'd only made a deal of that to keep up his image and maintain all of his props. Not that Zeus had any idea what props actually were, all he knew was that he had some, they were good to have, and _no one _was going to take them away.

They finally appeared, all four in a row. He gazed fondly at Athena, his favorite (A hard position to get with all of his kids, much less keep for a few millennia.), a bit less fondly at Artemis, whom he had nothing against, but liked her sister better. Next came Apollo, a son he considered adequate, not the best or worse, and then lastly at Ares, narrowing his eyes.

"I have brought you all here-" Zeus stopped very suddenly, probably because he had just noticed that Apollo was wearing a robe, underneath which he had on only a Speedo bathing suit, the kind that is really a pair of tighty-whities in bathing suit form. He gave his son a strange look, and was answered with a cocky smile. Oh well. He continued, "I have brought you all here because I need you to find something for me, something of utmost importance."

Athena was by now sitting up completely straight with her arm up so high in the air that it threatened to dislocate her shoulder. "Ooh, did someone steal your lightening bolt again, Daddy- I mean, Father?" She completely ignored the snickering going on between Apollo and Ares, desperate to prove her Daddy's-little-girl status.

Zeus continued to be distracted. "No, it's not that again, snookums." He, like Athena, ignored his sons' snickering. "Something infinitely more important."

"I want you four to work together to bring me man's most valuable treasure. Of course you have all heard of the M&M-the delicious candy coated chocolate treat? I have recently heard of something even better-the M&N. I know, I know- IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!"

Athena was about to burst of happiness, and everyone else was just bored. "I am shocked by your lack of amazement!" Zeus proclaimed.

"No, Father, we just can't hold our excitement in," Artemis said sarcastically, but he took her seriously.

"I expect you to begin planning right away! I need an M&N!" And then he disappeared on the spot.

"Let's get planning!" Ares announced, because of course he's super happy and loves all of his family members.

"Totally bro! We can, like, give everyone nicknames!" Apollo shrieked. So the boys converged in a corner squealing like teenage girls. They looked at Artemis, muttered something, then Apollo shook his head and they went back to the huddle. This process continued until finally they had to include the sisters.

"Now, Captain Sunshine Short Shorts," Ares asked his brother, "What for Athena…so many options…"

"General Sassy Pants?" Apollo suggested.

"Nah, that doesn't capture her aura right… Corporal Holier-Than-Thou?"

"Little Miss Know-It-All?"

"Daddy's 'Special Little Girl?' That would work…"

"How about 'Obnoxious'?" Artemis suggested, simply bored with the act her brothers put on.

"Good sis, you're getting the point!" Ares said excitedly. "However, it lacks a certain ring…"

"Won't you all just stop picking on me?" Athena cried. "You're just so mean and it makes me sad inside…I hate you so much, you are the biggest load of-! OMG, how could I be so mean…" She continued to rant in the background while her siblings carried on.

"I am telling you guys, she is bipolar," Artemis interjected. "She's almost completely emotionally unstable-"

"THAT'S IT, MOONLIGHT SPARKLE BEAR!" Apollo screamed. "That is totally-"

"Whoa, back it up a second," Ares added. "I thought we were still unsure about that-"

"NO, SHE TOTALLY LOVES IT!"

"Are we talking about Athena or me now?" Artemis inquired.

"I HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA!" her twin continued to yell. "But anyways, now that we are all calm- I AM CAPTAIN SUNSHINE SHORT SHORTS AND YOU ARE ALL JEALOUS! Sorry, I had to get that out. Anyways, now that we are all calm, we must get to planning- come on, Slim Jim Sugar Butt!"

Dragging a kicking and screaming goddess of wisdom, Ares (Slim Jim Sugar Butt), Artemis (Moonlight Sparkle Bear), and Apollo (Captain Sunshine Short Shorts) went to the first plausible place- the M&M factory in Newark, New Jersey. At least they were thinking plausibly.

M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N M&N

So a few hours and an extra large pineapple and peanut butter with cream cheese (Don't ask) pizza later, the gods were outside the factory. Ares was staring intently at the guard at the gate who refused to let them in, since he insisted that in their undercover state they could not simply pop in. Finally Artemis pulled him away.

"Ares, contrary to what you believe, YOU ARE NOT GHOST RIDER. YOU CAN NOT MAKE PEOPLE'S SOULS BURST INTO FLAMES AND MAKE THEM FEEL EVERY BIT OF PAIN AND SUFFERING THEY'VE EVER CAUSED."

"But Arty-" his sister scowled at this name- "Sorry, I meant Moonlight Sparkle Bear. Anyways, I know I can! I'll make it work! I mean, I'm god of war and-and-and-" and then Ares, aka Slim Jim Sugar Butt, broke down crying next to his bipolar sister whose own crying turned to a high-pitched scream of, "ARES IS TOUCHING MY ARM!"

Needless to say, they were all 4-year-olds at heart. Well, Artemis could probably pass for 6. Either way, eventually Ares gave up and the four popped inside the building, Athena narrowly missing becoming a peanut M&M.

"NO, NOT THE PEANUT! THEY'RE FAT!!!" was among the many things she shrieked, not caring if she died or not. Milling along with no real destination, they eventually split up, Apollo handing out walkie-talkies so they wouldn't lose each other.

Athena, bipolar goddess of wisdom, was walking-no, make that _storming_- down the hallway. Currently she was in an angry mood, which would probably pass to depression soon. She heard a blaring ringing noise come from her pocket. After pulling it out, Athena first heard Ares screaming, "Emotionally Unstable? Are you there Emotionally Unstable? It's Slim Jim Sugar Butt, have you found anything?"

Once she located the answer button, Athena hissed, "I've only been away from you for 5 minutes Ares! It's a bit soon, don't you think?"

"Call me Slim Jim Sugar Butt, Emotionally Unstable! We are incognito! Our cover must be-What is it, Captain S.S.S.? I was just talking to EU and- Really? Moonlight Sparkle Bear found something? YES! Scratch that, EU! MSB found something! See you!"

Meanwhile, Artemis had knocked out the man in charge. No, not in charge of the factory, in charge of the 'M' being printed on each candy. Once her siblings arrived, they helped her lock his unconscious body in a closet. Excluding Athena, of course, because she was having another breakdown. Once again, Ares had touched her arm.

"Okay guys, here's what we do," Artemis explained. "We just hack into the machine and mess with the programming a bit, so that an M prints on one side and an N on the other. Then we give them to dad and see what happens."

"Daddy?" Athena asked from her corner, slightly unfurling her body from the fetal position. "Did someone mention Daddy? He's _sooooooooooo_ great, isn't he?" And so Athena's mental health took a slight upturn at the mention of the one family member who hadn't tried to kill her. _After_ she was out of his head.

So the rest of the adventure went quite uneventfully, beside the predictable Athena Bipolar Breakdowns and death threats from both sisters at their new nicknames. Not long and they had a bag of a brand new creation: The M&N.

"You know, these things do taste better than M&M's," Apollo commented, his voice laced with wonder.

"Apollo-" Artemis received a glare, so she tried again. "_Captain Sunshine Short Shorts_, you just saw us make them. They're not that great. They are regular M&M's with an extra letter!"

"And that letter makes all the difference, Moonlight Sparkle Bear," Ares replied solemnly. "All the difference."

Artemis rolled her eyes again, and snapped her fingers. The four of them were back at Olympus, Zeus doing his usually Child on Christmas imitation. Patent pending, of course.

"Moonlight Sparkle Bear!" Apollo cried, quite appalled. "You could have blown our cover! After all that hard work!" After glancing and seeing that his father did not care, he added, "And you could have ruined the cargo!"

That caught Zeus' attention. "Yes Artemis- er, Moonlight Sparkle Bear. What if the M&M's had been compromised? What would we have done? You must be more careful! You did get them right?" He tried peering into the bag Ares held. That was disturbed however, by a contracting sensation around his leg.

"Daddy! It's you! OMG, all of this stuff happened and they took me places and ARES TOUCHED MY ARM!" Athena shrieked, giving no sign of letting up on the pressure. Because like the 4-year-old she was at heart, she was hugging Zeus' leg.

"Ares, how could you?" Zeus asked, now taking his turn to be appalled.

"Um….Er..." he couldn't think of a good answer. It didn't matter, because by now his father had taken the bag and his first M&N.

"It's like a fantastical flavor sensation dancing across my tongue!" Zeus cried, his words echoing across Olympus. Athena was still hugging his foot. "Um, good job. Now, I leave you."

"Well, that was an interesting day," Artemis said, bemused. She was staring at Athena, now pounding the floor at the disappearance of 'Daddy'.

At the same time, her brothers said, "That it was Moonlight Sparkle Bear. That it was."

* * *

So what do you think? This took a while, but I think the quality was a lot better. But that's my opinion. so tell me what yours is, because I value them. Also, for this story I will try to take your suggestions and turn them into chapters, because it's an easy thing to do here. Now in the time I have (Apolo Ohno is about to compete in the Olympic finals for the mens 1500 meter speed-skating), I must rant about something I feel is a disgrace to Rick Riordan: the PJO movie.

I saw the movie yesterday, and it was disappointing. Basically the whole middle of the book, from when they leave camp to when they come back, is changed. Persephone is added and they go around everywhere to find her pearls to get out of the Underworld, and then the whole middle of the movie they're just looking for those. Grover stays behind in the Underworld, everyone already knows Percy is Poseidon's son, and Ares didn't steal the book. But part of what made me the most angry? Not only did they cut out Waterland, the Arch, Percy's claiming, etc, but they did that to add their own stupid scenes. Bascially, I am pretty freaking mad.

Either way, not worth seeing. Also, a disgrace to all of us who suppoted Percy before the movie.

Basically, if you have an idea, tell me and I'll add it, or if you like something, tell me and I'll try to add more. Or just tell me what you think. Oh and- GO TEAM USA! (No offense to anyone rooting for another country.)


End file.
